microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Vallejo
The Treaty of Vallejo was the official document ending the Starlander Civil War. The following is the document signed on August 14, 2010. We the People of the Kingdom of Starland, and in Royal Senate, do hereby declare the termination of the state of civil war that has existed since the sixth of August in the Year of the Lord two thousand and ten. This document hereby ends this conflict between the loyalists and the rebels. A state of war was decalared by the Royal Government on the rebel group on the sixth of August in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Said war was declared shortly after the overthrow of the Royal Government by the above-stated rebels. On the ninth of August in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten, said rebels had been captured and combat in the war was declared over. Said council has promised to cooperate and agree to their punishments, payment of damages, and acceptance of full responsibility for starting the war. Our nation hereby holds the rebels to this promise and issues this document with the intention of setting guidelines for each side of the conflict. The rebels cannot under any circumstances declare war on the government of Starland or any other nation nor claim any hold on power. The rebels cannot overthrow the government unless it complies with the Starland Constitution and the Declaration of the Rights of Man and for the good of federalism or democracy. The rebels will pay reparations for any and all damages caused by the Starlander Civil War. The rebels will accept full responsibility for the war and serve punishments for treason. If demands are not respected, this treaty is broken and war could once again exist between the Royal Government and the rebels. The Royal Government may not infringe on the rights of the rebels in accordance to the Starland Constitution and the Declaration of the Rights of Man. If an overthrow of the government is made for a more democratic or federalists idealism, the Royal Government must agree to step aside. The Royal Government has the power to enforce law and order and punishment on the rebels for their action in the Starlander Civil War. They will insure that responsibility for the war is fully accepted by the rebels. The Royal Government will enforce law and order and punishment on the rebels for their treachery. If the Royal Government does not respect these demands, this treaty is broken and a new agreement must be agreed upon. If either side does anything to break this treaty, then war could once again exist and a new agreement will be required to be made. This treaty has been passed in Royal Senate and is hereby legal and binding as of the fourteenth of August in the Year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Lord Nik - Supreme Commander of Royal Armed Forces during Starlander Civil War (Aug. 6-Aug. 9), Minister of War and the Royal Armed Forces during Starlander Civil War (Aug. 9-Aug. 11) HRM Queen Victoria - Minister of War and the Royal Armed Forces (Aug. 11-present) Her Excellency Allie Hunter, Prime Minister - Head of Government, Minister of Defense, Minister of National Security Her Honor Lady Destiny Elmo, President - Head of Government, Minister of State Security Lady Joy - Secretary-General of Starland (Aug, 6-Aug. 7), Supreme Commander of Rebel Forces Category:Treaties